The Best Things Ever
by setsuna sena
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Kanda dan Allen pada malam hari dan sedikit kisah esok harinya. Rated : M and WARNING : Mpreg


**The Best Things Ever**

Malam semakin larut. Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara denting jam gereja menandakan pukul 2 pagi. Kanda Yuu turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati. Berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan sosok yang sedang tidur dengan tenang di sisinya. Kanda Yuu berjalan menuju ke dekat jendela yang tertutup tirai. Disibakkannya tirai jendela itu dengan hati-hati. Pemandangan di luar jendela itu gelap. Kanda melihat pepohonan yang tinggi menutupi hampir seluruh pandangan yang dapat dijangkau oleh matanya. Cahaya yang didapatkan hanya dari sinar dua obor yang tergantung di pintu masuk Black Order di bawah sana. Sedangkan cahaya bulan hanya member kontribusi sedikit saja.

"Mmmhhh . . . "

Terdengar suara erangan pelan dari arah tempat tidur. Kanda menengok ke belakang. Ke arah tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya sosok yang sedang tidur itu bergerak pelan namun masih tidur. Kanda tersenyum melihatnya. Dia membalikkan pandangannya lagi. Memandangi kegelapan di luar sana yang samar-samar terkena cahaya obor dan bulan.

Kanda berdiri beberapa lama hingga dirasanya tubuh atasnya yang telanjang menjadi hangat karena selimut yang melingkarinya. Kanda sedikit terkejut, namun tidak membalikkan badan untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah memberinya selimut. Karena Kanda tahu itu siapa. Sosok yang tadi sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya, sekarang sudah bangun. Kanda merasakan dua tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang. Kanda menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya itu. Dirasakannya tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat karena kehadiran sosok yang kini menempelkan tubuhnya ke bagian belakang Kanda.

"Maaf membuatmu bangun," kata Kanda pelan.

"Aku kesepian di sana," kata sosok itu manja.

Kanda tertawa sebentar.

"Dasar Moyashi. Aku susul sebentar lagi," ujar Kanda lembut.

Moyashi nya menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku mau menunggumu saja. Di sini hangat," kata Moyashinya.

"Allen yang manis," kata Kanda pelan. Dia kemudian menarik tubuh Allen hingga berada didepannya. Sekarang, posisinya berbalik. Kanda yang memeluk Allen.

"Yuu, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Allen. Dia melihat kegelapan yang terkadang diselingi dengan cahaya dari obor-obor di bawah dan cahaya bulan di atas sana.

"Tidak ada. Hanya terkadang pemandangan malam seperti ini aku suka," jawab Kanda. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Allen.

"Mmm . . . seperti matamu. Hitam dan selalu membuatku tenggelam saat kau memandangnya," kata Allen geli.

"Memang demikian," Kanda mengecup pipi Allen. Allen blushing.

"Kalau aku saat hari terang. Apalagi musim dingin. Kita bisa bermain salju di luar," Allen berkata dengan riang.

"Kita memang berkebalikan," ujar Kanda pelan.

"Meskipun begitu, aku juga menginginkan kegelapan," kata Allen ssambil tersenyum.

Kanda mengerutkan alisnya, "Maksudnya?" tanya Kanda heran.

"Aku suka gelapnya matamu. Aku juga menyukai kegelapan malam seperti ini, karena kau dan aku bisa bersama. Bahkan menghasilkan sesuatu yang indah sekali," ujar Allen lembut. Dia kemudian mencium pipi Kanda. Menatap mata cobaltnya degan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Kanda menarik dagu Allen dan mendekatkan wajah Allen ke wajahnya. Kedua mata saling bertemu. Hitam bertemu perak. Bagi Kanda, itu adalah sepasang mata yang sungguh indah. Dan bagi Allen, mata Kanda adalah kolam tempatnya tenggelam.

"Kau memang cantik, Allen Walker," Kanda berkata dengan lembut dan membuat wajah Allen bersemu merah. Kedua bibir mereka pun bertemu. Kanda mencium Allen dengan lembut. Makin lama makin bernafsu. Membuat Allen menarik rambut Kanda untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah Kanda mengajak lidah Allen untuk berdansa bersamanya. Allen dengan senang hati menerimanya. Tentu saja dengan dominasi Kanda sebagai pemenangnya. Saat kebutuhan udara menginterupsi, Kanda melepas ciuman dan kemudian beralih pada leher putih Allen. Menciuminya dan memberikan kissmark.

Udara menjadi panas akibat kegiatan mereka. Allen hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang. Semua titik yang tersentuh oleh kulit Kanda membuatnya panas. Kakinya sudah lemas. Kalau saja Kanda tidak memeluk pinggangnya dengan kuat, Allen pasti akan jatuh. Benar-benar memabukkan, batin Allen di sela-sela kegiatan Kanda.

Kanda menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Allen sedikit kecewa. Kanda menatap Allen dengan seringaian khas nya. Setelah cukup lama menatap, Kanda menarik Allen mendekat lagi. Tangan satunya yang bebas meraba ke bagian dalah tubuh Allen yang berada di balik t-shirt nya.

"Mmmh . . . Yuu . . ."

Allen mendesah merasakan sentuhan Kanda. Kanda menarik t-shirt yang dipakai Allen hingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagin depan Allen. Nipple yang kemerah-merahan dan perut yang membuncit. Kanda mengelus bagian depan tubuh Allen dan membuat Allen mengerang.

"Argh . . . argh . . . Yuu . . . "

Kanda mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menciumi dada Allen. Saliva Kanda membasahi tubuhnya.

"Mmmh . . . argh . . . Yuu . . ."

Kanda menikmati setiap suara yang dikeluarkan Allen. Saat Kanda tiba di bagian perut buncit Allen, Kanda berhenti sebentar dan kemudian menciumi perut buncit itu. Allen tersenyum melihat Kanda melakukan itu. Allen membelai rambut hitam Kanda dengan perlahan.

Allen berhenti membelai rambut hitam Kanda saat dirasakannya gerakan di perutnya. Allen tersenyum.

"Kau dengar?" tanya Allen lembut. Dia kembali membelai rambut Kanda.

"Ya," jawab Kanda pelan.

Hening.

Mereka berdua menikmati moment itu beberapa lama.

Kanda berdiri. Menurunkan t-shirt Allen dan mengambil selimut yang terjatuh saat mereka berciuman tadi. Kanda melingkarkan selimut itu ke tubuh Allen dan menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju tempat tidur mereka. Kanda meletakkan Allen perlahan di tempat tidur dan kemudian dia berbaring di sisi Allen. Allen menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua.

Kanda dan Allen saling berhadapan. Senyum masih terukir di bibir Allen. Kanda tidak tersenyum. Dia hanya menatap Allen sambil sesekali menciumi wajah Allen dan mengusap-usap perut Allen. Allen tidak keberatan dengan wajah kaku Kanda. Allen menyukai wajah Kanda. Tersenyum atau tidak.

"Tidurlah. Sudah hampir pagi," ujar Kanda lembut. Tangannya masih mengelus perut buncit Allen.

"Asal kau juga tidur. Nanti kau ada misi, kan. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan," kata Allen. Dia membelai-belai rambut Kanda. Dia terdengar khawatir.

"Aku tahu. Che, kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu?" ujar Kanda kesal. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Allen di saat ini.

Allen tersenyum melihat itu. "Andaikan aku bisa melakukan misi denganmu," kata Allen penuh harap.

"TIdak boleh! Kau tidak boleh kemana-kemana! Kau harus banyak istirahat. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu ataupun dengan bayi kita," sergah Kanda serius. Kanda sampai mengangkat tubuhnya dan bertopang pada pada lengannya.

Allen tertawa. Dia mencium bibir Kanda sekilas dan menarik Kanda agar berbaring lagi. Allen tahu, Kanda sangat overprotektif semenjak tahu Allen hamil. Dia bahkan secara khusus meminta kepada Komui untuk memberikannya misi yang dekat dan singkat-singkat saja. Semua penghuni Black Order pun hanya maklum saja, termasuk Allen. Ah, sungguh dia mencintai lelaki ini.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang ayo kita tidur, suamiku sayang," ajak Allen sedikit menggoda. Ya, mereka sudah menikah. Dengan seorang pendeta yang menikahkan mereka di dalam sebuah kastil bobrok di tengah hutan. Dengan saksi beberapa teman mereka di Black Order. Seminggu setelah diketahu bahwa Allen Walker, sang Destroyer of The Time, telah mengandung anak hasil hubungannya dengan Kanda Yuu. Suatu keajaiban yang aneh sekaligus sangat indah bagi Allen dan Kanda. Tuhan memang bekerja dalam cara yang misterius.

Kanda sedikit menggerutu karena Allen menggodanya. Dia kemudian membetulkan letak selimut dan kemudianmencium kening Allen sebentar.

"Kau tahu, kalian berdua adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi kepadaku," kata Kanda lembut.

"Kau juga sama, Yuu. I love you soooo much," bisik Allen di telinga Kanda.

"Oyasumi, anata. Kimi ga hontouni daisuki da yo," bisik Kanda di telinga Allen.

Allen tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka pun kemudian terbang ke alam mimpi terindah.

**The End**

**Omake**

Allen mengantarkan Kanda menuju tepi sungai tempat Kanda akan berangkat menjalankan misi bersama Lavi, Lenalee, dan Miranda serta 2 orang finder.

"Kanda, hati-hati di jalan ya," kata Allen dengan lembut.

"Che, pastinya, Moyashi. Kau juga jangan bekerja atau berpikir terlalu berat. Istirahat yang cukup. Makan juga," ujar Kanda serius. Dia meletakkan tangannya di perut Allen dan membungkuk untuk mengecupnya sebentar. Sebuah gerakan kecil dirasakan Allen dan Kanda.

"Sepertinya dia ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan juga kepada ayahnya," Allen berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau jangan nakal. Jaga ibumu baik-baik," kata Kanda. Dia mencium perut Allen lagi.

Kanda kemudian berdiri untuk berhadapan dengan Allen. Dia mencium bibir Allen sekilas. Kanda lalu berbalik untuk naik ke perahu.

Ketiga teman mereka beserta 2 finder hanya melongo melihat itu semua. Mereka tidak pernah tahu Kanda bisa seromantis itu. Sangat berbeda sekali, begitu pemikiran mereka semua.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Cepat ayo berangkat!" gerutu Kanda.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuat lama, Yuu?" omel Lavi. Dia mulai mendayung perahunya.

"Jangan panggil nama depanku, baka usagi," Kanda mendesis.

"Selamat jalan, Kanda! Selamat jalan teman-teman! Jaga kanda ya . . ." teriak Allen saat perahu mereka bergerak. Kanda menatap Allen dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Allen hanya tertawa melihat Kanda sambil memberikan tanda kiss kepadanya. Kanda memalingkan muka. Ketiga temannya terkikik.

"Bye, Allen! baik-baik ya."

"Bye, Allen chan!"

"Bye, Allen kun!"

"Selamat tinggal, Tuan Allen!

Perahu pun bergerak meninggalkan markas Black Order.

"Kanda, tadi itu manis sekali," kata Lenalee. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Tak kusangka kau perhatian juga. Hihihihi," goda Lavi.

Kanda menatap Lenalee dengan sebal dan sambil mengeluarkan Mugen nya, dia menatap Lavi dengan death glare nya yang hebat. Dan, sepanjang perjalanan itu, Lavi tak henti-hentinya minta maaf kepada kanda.

Mind to read and review?


End file.
